After Darkness
The time after DD is called After Darkness (AD). This is the era when wars among the different sub-factions started emerging, when SSS started searching for their purposes, when HAs started conquering the world, when Cancellers started to maintain balance, and when all hell goes loose. AD is counted forwards starting from 1 AD. The current timeline is 36 AD. 1 AD Events March *March 22 - After four years without a proper king, Arians crown Queen Irene Byzantine I, a distant relative of Sebastian Sonata. She is the first matriarch in the history of Aria Sonata. *March 23 - During her coronation, Queen Bzyantine I unveils a statue of King Sonata XX, upsetting the Higher House Sonata. 2 AD Events February *February 5 - News of President Magotte’s failing health is much speculated amongst major news stations and gossip lines. This is due to his most recent televised speech in which he is seen with a life-support unit, addressing his public with labored breathing. Armistice Core Operatives return from covert reconnaissance from Hemispheria, with no proof of Imortale Shadia’s presence. Although there had been persisting rumors that Formless Darkness is still prevalent in some areas. 5 AD Events July *July 23 - Armistice Core intercepted various digging expeditions around Essenian ruins in the northwestern valleys. Insertion groups have been deployed to infiltrate the search parties that have been uncovering artifacts in these ruins. September *September 6 - After a rigorous investigation of the Armistice Core, they discover that Hemispherian archeologists have uncovered what is known as the "Intricus"; a well-decorated stone slab that is covered with letters exuding a strange energy. It was later discovered that the stone is a massive blueprint of long lost Aria Hemispherus arts, technology that was developed long before the world was split into three continents. December *December 25 - Union X operatives have detected a strange strand of Formless Darkness looming around their outposts. The group blames this on President Locke's continued use of FD-powered machinery. This prompts the Canceller Initiative to disband indefinitely, and as a result was absorbed by Union X. 7 AD Events August *August 7 - Silas Locke retires from the presidency and reactivates Project Hellion Tears along with Maria Xelres as a private firm. An election was held the first time in years, Orshun Wells a senator of Hylia's High Office. Armistice Core is made known to the public due to President Wells' belief of transparency. Armistice Core released declassified files from its past projects and establishes itself as another ordinary reconnaissance branch of the government; leaving its true nature known only to the three who founded it. November *November 24 - Armistice Core secretly establishes Astral Intelligence, a splinter cell within its ranks made up of select members from all over Astralis to safeguard it from any known attack. Their existence is known only to its members and to Theodore Castro, who happened to have founded it without President Wells' knowledge. December *December 4 - Hemispherian Archeologists have unearthed further pieces of the Intricus within the labyrinths that reveal an untold history of Hemispherian lore. Several weapon caches were also uncovered. These mysterious weapons were never used, leaving archeologists puzzled on how to operate it. 9 AD Events June *June 13 - Lazarus secretly joins Project Hellion Tears, sharing technology previously unavailable to Silas' research team. Although this has caused a considerable divide in the team, it has nonetheless given invaluable information on how Shadites are defeated and how to best harness energy. November *November 1 - The Unseen gate at Inner Heart opens on its own for the first time in centuries. Creatures claiming to be the Unseen step into Inner Heart, with the intent to help crush the Formless Darkness threat. Irene Byzantine I relinquishes her crown to Representative Causius, speaker of the Great Unseen. Along with their arrival, they bring forth the Shinning Army, a group of Unseen Soldiers with the skills and abilities of Matteo Silangan. Despite Byzantine's pleadings, Representative Causius declares war on both Hemispherian and Hylian Governments. This is the start of the One Cleansing War. *November 11 - President Magotte unveils himself as Arch Desmondes sustaining himself on Magotte's frail body and has gathered a considerable army upon Causius' declaration. With the fear of a looming war zone, President Wells negotiates with Rep. Causius. An alliance is formed under the strict condition that FD-powered plants are shut down and the city be used as a fortress for the Canceller-Unseen army. The deal also states that anything with Formless darkness should be destroyed. Several Armistice Core documents containing sensitive information were burned by Astral Intelligence. AI still operates discreetly without the President Well's knowledge. *November 12 - Several Canceller and Unseen forces are finally being transported to Hylyt City. An equally formidable army was also sent to Starlyt to aid Union X in defending their side of the terrain. Unseen sends a general to oversee the operations within Hylia. Claiming to be the once-deceased Matteo Silangan, he takes command of Riser Company. The secret SSS research facility currently being used by Silas Locke's research team, Hellion Tears becomes a safe haven for SSS and HA alike. The Unseen brands all of them fugitives that should be killed on site. By default, Una Rosa becomes active again. December *December 28 - The Imortale Shadia occupies Midnus. Riser Company makes their preparations outside Midnus' outskirts. 10 AD Events January *January 3 - Initial Hylian bombardment decimates a considerable number of Shadite soldiers in Midnus. However, this proved useless as Shadite soldiers are now able to regenerate at a much faster rate. *January 4 - Arian Cancellers together with Union X agents were able to gain entry into Midnus. Several check points were established on the outskirts of the city to contain incoming forces. Surprise attacks were intercepted at the outskirts of Starylyt City much to their dismay. The advance party was crushed by Starylyt's defenses. Succeeding attack parties were spotted around Starylyt by Armistice Core operatives. February *Febuary 16 - Starylyt still faces heavy troop bombardment from seemingly all sides. Initial attacks have already been occurring around Aria Sonata, with build-ups of Shadite presence growing each day. Despite intense Shadite bombardment, the shield around it prevents further invasion from the Imortale Shadia. 11 AD Events February *February 14 - All research has been presumably stopped in Hylyt City, with all resources pooling being pooled to create fortification and acquiring military strength. Meanwhile the city's economy has hit its all time low due to the city's heavy reliance on FD power to run efficiently. *February 16 - In Inner Heart, The Unseen makes preparations to revive the World Eater weapon. *February 17 - Despite Silas' already failing health, he along with Hellion Tears attempt to escape to Sunflower Patch with the help of Lazarus and Minus. A detachment of the Riser Army was able to intercept them. The exchange of fire resulted in Minus' extermination and the death of Silas Locke. Lazarus unleashes Transfixia III, causing extensive damage to the area. Hellion Tears operatives, along with a young Silas Tobias Locke, escape safely. Lazarus was not able to escape along with them. Matteo and a select number Canceller soldier’s pursue Lazarus. Sunflower Patch is reworked as a secret base for the Una Rosa. *February 20 - Lazarus and Matteo confront after Lazarus obliterate his team outside Hylian Fields. Matteo destroys Lazarus. March *March 24 - The World Eater is finally activated, targeting all of Hemispheria. The blast indefinitely eliminates all traces of Formless Darkness within the continent, causing massive casualties both human and Shadite alike. *March 26 - Midnus become a final stand for the Imortale Shadia, still under Arch Desmondes. The World Eater is used again to obliterate the city. All Armistice Core agents, infected citizens were killed. Nilos Ran and his squad were also decimated in the blast. The One Cleansing War has concluded with the Unseen naming themselves as the sole guardians of Astralis to insure that all traces of Formless Darkness are obliterated. *March 27 - Following the victory of the Unseen, there were several changes made by Rep. Causius: Armistice Core is to be completely dismantled, replacing it with the Tribunal of Two as a peace-keeping organization rather than an espionage branch of Arian-Hylian control; the splinter group within Armistice Core is also dismantled and accused of informal espionage; Hylia is to be absorbed as a state of Aria Sonata under the watchful eye of the Unseen; Formless Darkness, particularly technology developed by Silas Locke under Project Hellion Tears is also banned; and, any Sad Star Soldier, Hell Angel or infected with Formless Darkness should surrender themselves to Canceller authority. *March 29 - Initial witch hunts have been conducted around Hylyt city, forcing most soldiers and infected people to flee the city for their life. Few have survived and took to the eastern hills of Hylia. May *May 2 - Vice President Vicentus Lacroix dies with only a handful present at his funeral. Political unrest continues within Hylia's failing economy. Representative Causius unveils the true nature of the Intricus, previously a discovery of Hemispherian archeologists as a means to power their cities. Projects are underway to replace the city's main sources of power. 14 AD Events February *February 14 - Irene Byzantine I secretly visits Sunflower Patch, forging a secret alliance to overthrow the Unseen with other Armistice Core agents that survived the Unseen's shift of power. Byzantine also reveals the secret of Intricus weaponry and how to wield it. Early saboteurs and protestors calling themselves Nontensities have started to grow within Hylia's urban areas. 16 AD Events September *September 15 - Several Neo-Armistice Core agents are sent into deeper parts of Hemispheria, particularly in Wiser Mountain to investigate Essensian ruins for Intricus-based technology. Upon further inspection of the ruins, agents discover strange energy-based anomalies in all sectors. Several pieces of ancient Hemispherian machines have reportedly become operational. *September 24 Neo-Armistice Core agents uncover enormous chambers below certain ruins around the Essian region. Upon careful inspection, these devices were used to cage Formless Darkness presumably by the unseen. According to extracted Intricus tomes, the Unseen in the ancient times had used these containment areas to imprison the Formless Darkness. November *November 1 - Completed editions of the Intricus recovered from Wiser mountain reveal the true nature of the large chambers below ground, revealing years of Unseen’s attempts to stop Lazarus, then an Unseen himself, from ruining the Unseen Hierarchy. The texts also reveal the true nature of Hell Angel talismans and how they affect a Hell Angel’s grip on reality (see Hemispherian Myths: Hell Angels by Adam Eveus) and how to revive them. 17 AD Events February *February 4 - Hellion Tears researchers and a core group from Una Rosa make their way to Hemispheria and establish a covert base in Fort Rigid to further study the Intricus in secret. Despite Silas Locke’s age, he takes lead of Una Rosa after his mother passes away. June *June 12 - Sevien Arcam retired as Starlyt's leader at the age of 53. The people appointed Eigiht Lucas as the next leader of Starlyt City at the age of 21. 18 AD Events January *January 11 - Lacroix’s forgotten Serum 4 facility ceased to function, terminating the machine that monitored Nada's metabolism. *January 17 - The forgotten Serum 4 SSS, Nada, was detained by an underground Sad Star Soldier society called CRUX. 19 AD Events February *February 14 - Death of Nomer's mother. Having no other family to come home to, Nomer was taken into custody by an orphanage in a town called Dedianu, found in the southwestern side of Starlyt City, at the age of 6. 20 AD Events January *January 1 - Orsun Wells steps down as President; Andrei Sigarov takes over. The newly appointed president changes Hylia’s flag to be “more Arian”. Nontensity rebels were arrested or have ‘vanished’ during the riots that succeeded his inauguration. May *May 10 - Arian artisans reconstruct the Heavier, a powerful glove that amplifies a Canceller's power. Union X members increase as Abandoned Sanctum steadily grows, restoring Starlyt's staggering economy. June *June 3 - Missing citizens and reports of mysterious attack in rural towns have been reported. Many blame the current Hylian administration for such disappearances and acts of brutalities. Despite this, the administration maintained its innocence, stating that “...we would leave bullets, not scattered body parts.” August *August 7 - Reports of attacks have increased all throughout Astralis. A Shadite army claiming to be All Commander Lazarus’ Hellion Tears attacks several Arian-based power plants around Hylyt City causing power shortages that lasted hours. Several other simultaneous attacks around the Hylian attack occur, presumably either by Hellion Tears or the supposed revived Imortale Shadia under Arch Desmondes. It is unknown whether they are allies or not. Tribunal scouts spot several deep holes all around razed areas. Rep Causius prepares accordingly to defend key points of all cities in Hylia as well as Aria Sonata. *August 8 - Neo Armistice reconnaissance discover that the city of Hemispheria has turned into an elaborate yet underground city that had just itself in during the first Imortale Shadia onslaught. Canceller, Arian and Hylian troops station outside cities to fend off the incoming Shadite sieges. Due to the surprising amount of the Imortale Shadia’s and Hellion Tears’ soldiers, the attempts to defend them were less than futile. This causes significant Unseen and Canceller forces to abandon most of Hylia’s eastern regions. Two of the casualties were two of the best of CRUX: The Trinity’s lead and the hot-headed SSS. *August 9 - CRUX held a ceremony in honor of those who died in the battlefield. December *December 1 - Upon closer inspection and notes from the late Silas Locke’s research on Formless Darkness, Hylian scientists were able to discover a new strain of Formless Darkness. These new strains, dubbed the “Restless” are essentially micro-organisms that cause the FD phenomena that have evolved and acquired a taste of flesh and bone. Despite the fact that they consume their host, they appear to be unaffected by sunlight and allow their hosts to be faster, stronger and more agile than hosts that are afflicted with earlier strains of Formless Darkness. It is confirmed that Imortale Shadia and Hellion Tears Army are infected with the Restless Darkness. 21 AD Events February *February 3 - The World Eater is activated again, this time pointed to New Standard, east of Hylyt City. Although there were reported to have been a lot of causalities, it did not completely destroy both armies from amassing their forces. August *August 8 - The remaining member of The Trinity, in approval of the Scions, decided to train young members, to find out who can fill in the positions of the best of CRUX. All techniques will then be passed down to the new generation. Ziro was one of the CRUX youth who enlisted for the training. Ziro wanted to hone his skills and learn to protect his home. Elon, another child prodigy, joined as well. The two fought to be number one. 25 AD Births August *August 10 - Aron was born, his father's features prominent in him. Everything except his golden hair, which he got from his mother. 26 AD Events January *January 1 - Initial contacts have been made within Baalum by the Una Rosa. They discover an entirely new culture within the large underground city, built from hundreds of tunnels that connect all of Hemispheria. *January 2 - Una Rosa establish their new base within the sanctum of Baalum’s hidden undergrounds, using it both as a place of research in understanding Intricus texts and as a stop for the newly developed and militarized Hellion Tears. April *April 3 - Elon tricked Ziro into leaving the Darkness Sanctuary as a training required by the Scions. 28 AD Events March *March 7 - Sad Star Soldier's head figure, Isip, succumbs to the Restless Darkness. He goes missing. 29 AD Events July *July 8 - Infantries in white uniforms have been seen scouting every inch of Dedianu and other neighboring towns and cities. Union X became the gossip of the town. It was rumored that they were searching for possible carriers of the virus known as the Formless Darkness. 32 AD Events October *October 24 - Nomer decided to hide in Hylyt City from Union X. 35 AD Events March *March 16 - A squad of Neo Cancellers located a Hell Angel base east of Hylyt City. They overheard that a traitorous Canceller was working for them, giving them top secret information regarding the Abandoned Sanctum. Outnumbered, they decided not to raid the Hell Angels and instead return to base to report. April *April 7 - The Halos, Nimbus and Aurora, two of the best Neo Cancellers, were brutally murdered in their home, at the north borders of Starlyt City. Those who have witnessed the crime were silenced--literally by cutting off their tongues and left alone to die. 36 AD Events February *February 12 - Coincidentally, a Canceller camp and a Hell Angel camp were brutally rampaged, leaving no survivors. The Canceller camp was raided at dawn while the Hell Angel camp at dusk. Traces of what-seemed-to-be a gigantic hand print was spotted in both areas. March *March 3 - Aron discovered the Abandoned Sanctum underneath the sanctuary in the middle of Starlyt City or rather, the Abandoned Sanctum revealed itself to Aron. May *May 10 - The underground base (aka Abandoned Sanctum) in the city of Starlyt crumbles beneath the ground when an unknown override occurs. The perimeter of the base above ground suffers troubled conditions. People living outside the perimeter of the base survives the incident, however, some of the survivors experiences side-effects from the city-wide explosion. *May 11 - Reserves of Union X (Delta) travels to Starlyt City upon the tragic news of the override. *May 13 - After two days of sea faring, Union X Delta Reserves reaches Starlyt City. They offer the Starks aide in their evacuation. Some of the people agree to abandon the once rich city. But the rest, including Eigiht Lucas, current head council of Starlyt City, decided to stay and rebuild the city. Union X Delta Reserves also searched the Abandoned Sanctum perimeter for any survivors. *May 17 - Few Cancellers and UX soldiers were found tired and safe, some with a few bruises and broken bones, at the end of the 6th day of rescue. They were those that were trapped under the collapsed establishment. With the help of Starks, the Union X Delta Reserves rescued and came to their aide as soon as needed. There was little survival rate for the Project Cancellers for they were the most vulnerable--trapped inside canisters. A young boy, at the age of 11, was found inside one of the crushed canisters. His limbs were decapacitated but it was a miracle he had survived. It seemed to the spectators that he was saved by the Unseen. Members of Union X who were not found were presumed dead. *May 18 - Former Starks, who believed it was not safe anymore in Starlyt City, were evacuated to the nearest neighboring city. Survivors of Union X and the Project Cancellers were given time to recuperate before setting out to Delta Base. *May 21 - Union X Delta Reserves, along with what's left of Union X Alpha, arrives safely in Delta Base. Location of Delta Base still unknown. The Abandoned Sanctum Union X survivors were honored as heroes. On that same day, they joined the ranks of Delta. Category:Timeline Category:After Darkness